Coating compositions for forming toner coatings is a successful method for forming images on different substrates such as paper, polyester, vinyl, and canvas. However, printing onto substrates such as plastics, such as vinyl, polyester, and polyolefin has not attained the print quality, integrity, and adhesion commonly observed for paper substrates.
United States Patent Application Publications US 2007/0092666 and US 2007/0092668 disclose coating compositions for forming ink jet-receptive coatings on a substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,353 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,123 disclose coating compositions for forming liquid toner coatings on a substrate. International Publication Number WO 2005/115763 A1 discloses coating compositions for forming liquid toner coatings on a substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved toner coatings, which exhibit improved properties including the ability to absorb and retain the ink effectively in both solvent-based and water-based ink printable forms. There is also a need to provide substrates which are coated with coating compositions that are both solvent-based and water-based ink printable.